


Дорога без конца и без начала

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Воспоминания приводят Тринадцатого Доктора обратно в Хранилище.Тринадцатый до сих пор скучает по Мисси.Пост 10-й сезон, AU.





	Дорога без конца и без начала

Годы странствий и разлук  
Нас с тобой венчали  
Я к тебе сквозь тысячи вьюг  
Пришел в конце пути...  
В. Пресняков - Странник

 

Возвращение в Хранилище не было легким: новая регенерация начисто забыла код от замка. Некоторое время Доктор провел перед накрепко запечатанной дверью, размышляя: а может, это к лучшему? Оставить все как есть и не тревожить призраков прошлого. Но отступиться он не мог, не хотел отступаться. Тем более, что ключ обнаружился прямо под рубашкой, на длинном грубом шнурке, просто ключ, но он повлек за собой воспоминания, от которых уже не было возможности сбежать.  
Доктор провел у Хранилища долгие часы, пытаясь при помощи отвертки взломать собственный хитроумный код, и, наконец, попытки увенчались успехом. Тяжелые двери распахнулись, впуская его в почти забытое помещение.

Внутри ничего не изменилось. Они ничего не забирали отсюда, собирались как будто второпях: Мисси вообще отказалась сюда возвращаться, опасаясь за свою хрупкую свободу, поэтому шляпку, зонтик, книжки и прочие необходимые ей в дороге мелочи Доктор забирал сам и очень быстро. Здесь все осталось таким, каким было, когда Нардол выпустил Мисси из Хранилища, отчаявшись в одиночку справиться в барахлившей ТАРДИС... Доктор медленно обошел Хранилище по периметру. Воспоминания, затертые защитными механизмами сознания новой регенерации, постепенно проявлялись, подобно невидимым чернилам на бумаге, которую подержали над огнем. Он провел здесь так много времени. Счастливого времени, как теперь он может понимать. И Хранилище навсегда сохранило память о том, как они жили здесь -- практически вдвоем, бок о бок, долгие годы, он и Мисси. 

Она уходила быстро и ни о чем не жалея. На низком столике осталась ее чашка, на фарфоровом краешке алел след от помады. Кровать, как всегда, аккуратно заправлена, но из-под подушки выглядывает недочитанная книга: вот ее он тогда не нашел, и Мисси расстроилась, и злилась на него до тех пор, пока он не нашел в библиотеке ТАРДИС ей точно такую же. Доктор опустился на кровать, рассеянно перебирая страницы, дошел до оставленной ей закладки -- "Звездная ночь" Ван Гога. Нахлынувшие воспоминания унесли его в прошлое: как наяву он увидел напротив Мисси, заливисто смеющуюся над его приключениями с Ван Гогом. Тогда он ей их и принес, набор закладок, зная, что она никогда не позволяла себе загибать в книгах уголки. 

Взгляд, блуждающий по Хранилищу, уперся в фиолетовый пиджак, забытый на спинке стула. Он не очень любил этот ее костюм, однажды он признался, что благородный темный твид красит ее больше, и она почти перестала его носить. Он подошел и провел рукой по мягкой ткани: последний раз он трогал ее так, когда нес на руках в Хранилище после неудавшейся казни. Пиджак до сих пор хранил ее запах: острый запах цветочных духов, настойчивый и назойливый, смешан с чем-то особенным, принадлежащим одной только Мисси, который нельзя было не спутать ни с чем другим. 

Доктор стиснул ткань в руках, удивляясь, что новое тело так же определяет этот запах. У разных регенераций все по разному. У него была возможность поверить: не раз и не два издевающийся Мастер прижимался губами к его губам на корабле. За ним следом каждый раз приходили ее губы: неизменно ласковые и знакомые. Мисси и Мастер были одним человеком, и в то же время... Доктор вздрогнул, вернул пиджак на стул и отдернул руку, словно отгоняя воспоминания от себя. 

Уходя, она закрыла крышку рояля, но оставила открытые ноты.  
Помыла посуду, но не успела убрать обратно в шкаф.  
Не убрала обратно в коробку диск с любимым мультфильмом.  
Оставила расчехленным паяльник, выдернув провод из сети.  
Рассыпала по туалетному столику посеребренные шпильки, которые он принес ей по случаю.  
Все выглядело так, словно она отошла на несколько минут, и сейчас вернется домой. 

Она не вернется никогда. 

Доктор в изнеможении опустился в любимое кресло и закрыл лицо рукой. Это место никогда не было ее домом, и тем более -- их домом, это был временный плен, клетка для птиц, из которой он с радостью выпустил ее при первой возможности, просто потому что слишком любил выпускать из клеток птиц. Их общая история закончилась там, где Мисси не смогла выбрать между ним и самой собой -- и как бы он мог упрекать ее за это? В сердце въелся отпечаток ее взгляда, потерянного и обнадеживающего одновременно, с надеждой на то, что однажды они получат то, к чему стремились оба. Доктор дорого бы отдал за то, чтобы понять, где он ошибся, где был не прав, и что именно заставило ее тогда уйти. 

И в то же время он был рад, что она тогда ушла. Воспоминания о сожженном беззвездном небе и холодной снежной планете, забравшей у него его самого, снова запустившей против воли ненавистный процесс перемен, так и не покинули его, только поблекли со временем. Если бы она осталась с ним -- не закончилась бы ее жизнь там же?  
Доктор вытер сухие глаза и поднялся со стула. Подойдя к роялю, он откинул крышку и впервые сел на ее стул. Пальцы легли на клавиатуру, вспоминая, проверяя -- не потеряла ли эта регенерация способность к игре? Не потеряла. Мелодия лилась из-под его пальцев, печальная и нежная, одна из тех, что Мисси любила играть, когда оставалась с ним наедине. И пока он играл, ему казалось, что она была рядом, с ее ободряющей улыбкой, с ее ехидным взглядом, острыми замечаниями, тонкими шутками и невероятным умом. Он играл, чтобы забыть о том, как скучает по ней -- и только сильнее проваливался в цепкие объятия привычной, но от того не менее болезненной тоски.

\-- Мисси, -- шепнул он, отпустив последний аккорд. -- Однажды... 

Добро, которое Доктор вселил в ее сердце, должно было дать росток. Но ведь до того, как Мисси оказалась в Хранилище, она уже пыталась прийти к нему. Говорила, что хочет стать его другом. Пыталась быть... хорошей.  
Доктор вспомнил холодное, злое лицо Мастера, и в очередной раз подумал, что встало между этой его регенерацией и Мисси, что в конце концов она... 

Доктор захлопнул крышку рояля и почти бегом покинул Хранилище, наглухо закупорив замки, и долгое время еще стоял, прижавшись лбом к холодной металлической стене. Ключ он оставил при себе, на той же цепочке.  
Выход, найденный им, казался простым и одновременно чудовищным. Что бы сказала на это Ривер? Что это очень плохой план и у него обязательно получится? Доктор смотрел на Вселенную, расстилающуюся у его ног, и знал -- получится.

Он отыщет Мастера во Вселенной, узнает во всех его регенерациях.  
На другом конце Вселенной найдет его след.  
Пройдет с ним путь, длиннее, чем жизнь, короче, чем смерть, встретит каждую его регенерацию в обратном следующем порядке, как делала Ривер с ним, проживая обратную временную линию -- или вообще не будет думать о порядке, не допустит и мысли об этом, потому что Мастер всегда остается Мастером, и нет разницы в том, какое у него лицо.  
Ему придется находить его, и спасать, и с каждой встречей открывать ему доброту, показывать красоту и богатство Вселенной, заставлять открыть глаза и увидеть, что за мир вокруг него, чего он себя лишает.  
Спасать его снова и снова, от себя самого.  
Дать ему надежду, ту надежду, которую Мисси когда-то смогла вернуть ему самому. 

И если однажды он снова встретит Мисси, он будет знать, что сделал все правильно.


End file.
